


Missing Ring

by Diary



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: Ambiguity, Bechdel Test Fail, Bottle Episode Fic, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Queer Character, Conversations, M/M, POV Male Character, POV Queer Character, POV Tom Larsen, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyrus loses his wedding ring. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Ring

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Scandal.

Cyrus always takes off his ring before they have sex.

Tom doesn’t know if it’s due to complex emotions Cyrus has with sleeping with someone else while being technically married or if it’s simply more comfortable to have sex without it.

From his place on the floor, Cyrus mutters, “Just what I need, to show up at Ella’s friend’s party without it, never mind what gossip this is going to cause when some cleaning lady finds it.”

“Rub your finger, causally mention something implying you’re getting it cleaned or resized, and anyone who noticed and was wondering won’t anymore,” Tom says. “If you don’t leave soon, you’ll be late. I’ll keep looking.”

Sighing, Cyrus stands up. “Right. Try to find it. This isn’t something I can just buy another one of, and maybe no one will care what some campaign manager is getting up to, but I really don’t want to have to deal with Ella starting to find out all about what really brought me and her Uncle Michael together right now. She’s still much too young.”

Nodding, Tom kisses him. “I will.”

Once he’s gone, Tom retrieves the ring, tries it on various fingers, and finds it fits snugly on his thumb.

For a long moment, he looks at it.

Then, taking it off, he sets it on the nightstand and sighs.

When he calls, he gets Cyrus’s voicemail. “I found it in the nightstand. Don’t worry, I’ll keep an eye on it until you can get back.”


End file.
